Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes
PLEASE dont put simple speculation, or the "Highly Unlikely but... on this page. For that, use the discussion tab' Eragon's Fate It's believed that Eragon will defeat Galbatorix. Eragon will probably visit the Urgals to possibly ask for help with the fight against Galbatorix, because he was invited there by Nar Garzhvog. One other theory is Eragon will bring someone back (one or more Eldunari) from the Vault of Souls, or open the Vault of Souls only to become strong and wise. If he does bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, it could be Brom, EragonI, Oromis, or even Vrael. Eragon might kill Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon will live forever (or for a very long time), as Angela said. Eragon could encounter Brom's sword Undbitr in Book 4, possibly when he confronts Galbatorix. Eragon may use Glaedr's Eldunari to help him fight Galbatorix. He may also turn to Glaedr for advice. Eragon could inherit Oromis' blade to take all of the stored energy from its gem. Eragon may be punished somehow by Gilderien the Wise or other elves for waking up the Menoa Tree. Eragon could also go to Doru Areaba, the Riders capital on the island of Vroengard, where he may find other hidden Eldunari. Or this could be the place where he confronts Galbatorix. If Eragon kills Galbatorix, he and Arya might become romantically involved. Oromis stated that Arya is proud of Eragon. Also, the ''Eragon chapter "The Witch and the Werecat" states that Eragon will love one of noble birth (plausibly Arya). Remember in Eldest that Eragon found only a couple of relationships between elves and humans (one also being a rider), and that they didn't end well. Elves do not believe in marriage. Also, that even if Arya reciprocated Eragon's desires, she would not act on them because of her duties to her people and the Varden. Saphira's Fate Saphira will most likely mate with Thorn or Greeni. We know from Eragon's vision in Eragon (book) that there were two dragons in the sky as Eragon was leaving Alagaësia. It seems safe to assume then, that only two will make it in the battle in book 4. It is possible that other dragons survived and went elsewhere. The vision most likely refers to the other surviving dragon as the one Saphira chose as her mate. Saphira could help Shruikan break his bond from Galbatorix and also Murtagh and Thorn from Galbatorix. Saphira might kill Thorn or Shruikan, or even both of them. Saphira could help rescue Greeni. Roran's Fate *Roran might become the King of Alagaesia because of his ancestry. He came from Carvahall, and that line of humans were the sovereigns of Alagaesia, as told to Eragon by Oromis. There was evidence to suggest that he had the royal blood of King Palancar (he healed quickly from his bite wound from the Ra'zac) so this would make it possible that he could become the King of The Empire. *Roran most likely will advance in the ranks of the Varden. *Roran might become the next Dragon Rider. *Roran might be killed by Murtagh, Galbatorix, or even in battle. *Roran may learn to control magic in book 4. *At the end of Book 4, Roran may go away and live in peace with Katrina. Murtagh's Fate What we know: *Murtagh wants to be free of Galbatorix. He values his freedom and enjoys being a Rider, even though he doesnt fully understand what that means. *Murtagh had said something to Galbatorix's soldiers to make them wonder if they were hunting him (Murtagh) via the king's orders. We have to assume it was treasonous, seditious, or Murtagh is extremely disgruntled. *Murtagh enjoyed the thought of being the same as Eragon, from "Eldest". With a scar on his back, being a dragon rider, and what he thought was a full brother. Possibilities in Book 4 *Murtagh will most likely do things to change his true name and try to flee from the clutches of Galbatorix. *Murtagh and Thorn could help free Greeni's egg and ensure its delivery to the Varden. He could do this as an act to change his name. Murtagh may not want the last dragon to be in bondage like Thorn. *Murtagh could die in battle. Whether from a clever spellcaster, or from Eragon and Saphira. Even though Eragon has said he would not choose who dies and who lives, when they fought in the previous books, they fought for real. If Eragon had landed a blow, he could have killed Murtagh. *Murtagh could become invloved romantically with Nasuada. He had expressed his fascination with her in Book 1. *Murtagh could kill another major character again, either himself or a tool of Galbatorix. Thorn's Fate *While some fans assume that the Greeni will be Saphira's mate, other fans strongly suggest that it is also likely that Thorn may become Saphira's mate. Some fans believe that Thorn is the perfect mate for Saphira since, he is the only dragon close to her age. It may also be possible that Thorn may leave Alagaesia with Eragon, Arya and Saphira with or without Murtagh. It is said that if Thorn and Saphira were to become mates then, the war may end faster resulting in the Empire betraying Galbatorix. Fans have also speculated the fact that if Thorn and Saphira have a daughter (which may turn out to be violet), it could mate with Greeni. From "Eldest" we know that Saphira, being the last female dragon, is in charge of whom she picks to mate with. We learned that what was most important to her, was the moral position of her mate. Even though she may have hated him in Eldest, Saphira began to feel something for Thorn in Brisingr after realizing that he is indeed an unwilling slave to Galbatorix. Arya answered Eragon's questions concerning Thorn when they were camped out on the plains. She said that his body was that of a mature dragon but his mind was that of a hatchling. There were spells one could cast to reduce the strange emotions, but it wouldn't erase the difference. Thorn's mind was still very young. The span of time in the books from Eldest to Brisingr were only a few weeks. Saphira showed that her choosing of a mate depended on his moral and mental state. As it was stated in the books, all dragons were born of great wisdom. If Saphira were to choose Thorn after he is set free from his spell and they get to know each other and grow close, she would accept him for who he is no matter what changes Galbatorix has done to him. *Thorn is connected to Murtagh. If they choose to try to break free of Galbatorix and become fugitives, there is a possibility that Galbatorix might attempt to kill him as well. *If Thorn and Murtagh break free from Galbatorix, it is possible they will join the Varden to overthrow Galbatorix. *Glaedr bit off the last 3 feet of Thorn's tail. We have yet to see the effect this will have on him (ie his flying, balance, and fighting). Arya's Fate Arya may become the next rider. It may not be an argument, but a hint that her eyes and magic color were both green; which is suspected to be the color of the last dragon egg. Also, the only Rider's sword in Ellesméra was Támerleinyes although it was the only one in the elves capital there was also one more in another elven city, which was green and belonged to the elvish heir of Valtharos she already has her own sword. She may encounter problems wielding Támerlein though, like Eragon. She was already knowledgeable about dragons and magic, so she wouldn't need as much training as Eragon in that regard. Arya might leave Alagaesia with Eragon, which was hinted at in his dream of two people, one male, one female, leaving in a boat or ship, with two dragons flying in the sky. Arya also might die in book 4. In Brom's message to Eragon through Saphira's memory, he cautioned Eragon to be careful whom he loved because "fate has a morbid interest in our family". Angela also told Eragon in his fortune, that she could not tell if his romance would end for good or ill. Before the battle between the Varden and the men that feel no pain in Brisingr (book), and before Eragon and Saphira fly up to fight Murtagh and Thorn, Arya walked over to Saphira and placed her hand on Eragon's left leg, and she gave him some energy. Then she spoke to him in the ancient language, indicating the truth, and said, "Be careful, Eragon. I would not want to see you broken by Murtagh. I...". It may be that she was about to say her feelings for Eragon, despite the numerous times she denied Eragon's advances. It was also hinted (confirmed in Brisingr (book) that she was in love with the elf Faolin (killed by Durza), one of the two other elves who helped her transport Saphira's egg. Arya, a complicated elf maiden, may have developed issues with loving another person again. Paolini hinted in Eragon (book) that Arya will love Eragon when Angela fortold Eragon's fortune then afterward on the top of page 206 said, "Also, few young men with empty pockets and rough traveling clothes can expect to be loved by a noblewoman". Nasuada's fate Christopher Paolini said in an interview that the Varden might turn against Nasuada. This came to pass in Brisingr (book), when Fadawar challenged her to the Trial of Long knives. There may be more trouble to come for her though because Elva has left her consort, and they draw closer to Uru'baen. If Murtagh changes sides, Nasuada might become romantically attached to him. This is supported by previous statements by both of them, hinting an attraction to each other. Nasuada might become the next ruler of Alagaesia. If they defeat the Empire. Nasuada could become the next dragon rider and be the one who rides in the ship[ the one in Eragon's dream]. Orik's Fate Orik will probably use his authority as the new King to send dwarven armies against The Empire and continue to help fund and supply the Varden. He may also have more trouble with Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, even though they've been banished. It is not likely that Orik will be the next Rider. Dwarves are not in the blood oath between the dragons, elves and humans. It took much energy, effort and time to augment the original spell to include humans. The whole land was at war and it's very unlikely that there will be enough time and spellcasters to include the Dwarves into the blood oath. Unless Paolini decides to bring a big twist to the last book. Galbatorix's Fate Galbatorix will almost certainly die. Galbatorix will likely die by Brisingr, or possibly by Shruikan because of their corrupt bond. It would be possible if Eragon and Murtagh fought together against Galbatorix. If this were to happen, Eragon will definitely get a lot of help and support (ie The Vault of Souls, the twelve Elven Spellcasters, possibly Greeni and his Rider, possibly Shruikan, possibly Murtagh and Thorn, and most likely every race in all of Alagaesia). Galbatorix has no allies among the races. Galbatorix may have his Eldunari destroyed throughout Book 4, but he will retain his other talents. They are: swordfighting, penetrating the defenses of your mind, and his command of the ancient language. Even if his power source is significantly diminished, he will not be an easy foe (Unless his enslavement of the Eldunari has had significant and malignant side effects on Galbatorix). Remember Murtagh said in "Eldest" that Galbatorix had "discovered" words in the ancient language. Also that he was courageous enough to try things in magic the Elves knew but dared not do. No matter what happens in Book 4, Eragon and Saphira have their work cut out for them. The last Ra'zac said that Galbatorix was close to discovering the true name. For more information on this, look under "True Name" below. Eragon's Unfulfilled Promises *He has yet to visit Brom's tomb *He has yet to visit Elain, who had troubles in her pregnancy. *He has yet to allow Jeod an opportunity to ride Saphira (as promised in Brisingr (book)). *He has yet to visit Du Fells Nangaroth. *He has yet to avenge Hrothgar. Grey Folk In an interview with Shurtugal.com, Christopher Paolini himself claimed that the Grey Folk had died out, but hinted that their descendants might have some information having to do with magic and the Vault of Souls. Maybe the Urgals were descended from the Grey Folk, and their powers were diminished long, long ago and their true identity forgotten. In the Vault of Souls, Eragon could find something that can return their powers to them, and he would travel to the Urgal halls to deliver it to them. If their powers were returned, the Urgals could rise up and take revenge against the King. Remember, the prophesy never said that the Vault of Souls would increase Eragon's power, only that he should go there if his power was insufficient. Maybe the Menoa Tree has information on the Grey Folk. The Grey Folk predate the Elves, yet the tree seems to be keeping a DNA archive on the races of the land. (Eragon, while trapped in the hold of the tree, felt an itch/twinge around his gut after he consented to give the Menoa Tree whatever she/it wanted. Maybe the Grey Folk have survived throughout the ages albeit in a transient form. They could have lost their mortal form due to the energy required for their spell binding the ancient language to the rules of magic.They possibly appear throughout the ages in forms like the dwarves Guntera. The Mysterious Man Tenga might be a decendant because Grey Folk were before the creation on the Anchient Language and did not use the words to control magic. Tenga lit a fire without the words and risked distroying himself. The Cover of Book 4 It has been confirmed by Christopher Paolini that the cover will feature an emerald green dragon facing to the right. Name of Book 4 Many people thought that Brisingr would be called Empire, as it (like Eragon and Eldest) has six letters and starts with the letter E''. Book 4 may be called ''Empire (even though this "E" and six letters trend has clearly been discarded) because it is the final book, where the Empire will be overthrown by Eragon. It will feature much of the Empire, as the Varden plan to invade Belatona and Dras-Leona before tackling Urû'baen, after their success in Feinster. It is suspected that the name of Book 4 will be Eldunari. Another theory is the title might be named Emerald on account of the third dragon's color. Vault of Souls Kuthian is probably a dragon of one of the Wyrdfell. And thus neither Oromis nor Arya can clearly recall the name though they seem to have heard it. As for Solembum remembering it, he too is a creature of pure magic quite like the dragons and The Banishing of the Names would not have an effect on him or any werecat. It is also interesting that Saphira and Solembum have a very unique bond of friendship regardless of the facts that they barely have known each other. This points out the fact that creatures of magic tend to like each other! The ROCK of Kuthian may as well house the Elder souls of STONE of the ancient dragon riders, Not much is known about the Vault of Souls. Arya and Oromis have stated they have never heard it's name, only the "Rock of Kuthian". It came from Solembum's prophecy to Eragon that he should reach it and speak his name there when his power was insufficient. This may come soon in Book 4 because we learned in Brisingr (book) that Murtagh would return to confront Eragon with more Eldunari under his control than last time. One theory is the Vault of Souls could be one of the naturally magical places in Alagaësia like the werelights. Oromis told Eragon that these natural evidences of magic were often unstable yet very powerful. If this is the case, any further prediction would be nearly impossible. The Vault of Souls may contain Eldunari hidden away by Riders or dragons over time. It is possible that this may be the augmentation of power that Eragon would need should his own power prove insufficient. It is likely that because Oromis did not know anything of the Vault of Souls that it may predate the Fall or even the order of the Dragon Riders, meaning that the dragons within would be truly ancient and could provide invaluable knowledge and incredible power, which could lead to the downfall of King Galbatorix. This therory is likely as the very name of the vault could hint it. Eldunari contain the souls of the dragons. One far-fetched theory is the Rock of Kuthian was named after a dragon of the Forsworn. Arya and Oromis said they had heard of this place but could not remember from where they heard it. The problem with this theory is that the remaining sane dragons cast their spell, the "Banishing of the Names", where it would have erased the name "Kuthian" everywhere, even in the mind of Solembum. Also, why would a rock (magical or not) named after a dragon of the Forsworn, help Eragon? The dragons of the Forsworn were twisted even before the "Banishing of the Names" and once their identity was erased by the spell, they went even crazier. The Vault of Souls could also be King Galbatorix's hiding spot for his Eldunari. Therefore, as Solemnbum said, if the power is not great enough, that Eragon should go to the Vault of Souls. He could possibly go there and take the Eldunari from Galbatorix's possession. One problem with this theory comes from a statement made by Oromis. He informed Eragon that it is no easy thing to enslave anyone's will, especially a dragon's. Galbatorix himself spent 40 years enslaving the Eldunari. It would take too long for Eragon, who isn't as strong a spellcaster as Galbatorix, to enlist the help of the Eldunari. Furthermore, if the Vault of Souls is Galbatorix's, then they would be powerless to help Eragon, as their will was taken from them in their enslavement. This is an interesting theory, but without merit, mystery, imagination and it is also IMPOSSIBLE. The Eldunari could not do anything to change their true names, and therefore were slaves forever to Galbatorix. Another possibility: the Vault of Souls could be the hidden place where dragons had gone to die, abandoned before the Forsworn. There may be contained some eggs the dragons had saved before the fall of the Riders. (just a speculation without other foundation than mere hope). Another theory is the Vault of Souls is an enterance to "The Void" and through it Eragon could summon riders past (Eragon I, Vrael, Brom, Oromis, Anurin) to assist in fighting Galbotorix or get the strength of these beings in him. A possiblity is that the vault could be found by Eragon in the Dominance of Fate, the book of Alagaësian history. A thought along this theory is that Eragon is a "powerful name" rarely bestowed upon Elf children. Eragon was to speak his name into the Vault when his power was insufficient. Eragon's mother also had her future read by Angela and insisted upon the name of Eragon for her child. My thought is that this historical name which seems to be destined to be Eragon will be detailed further in book 4, we will learn a little more about Eragon I and Bid'Daum and Eragon Bromsson's power will somehow become sufficient. Tenga Tenga may be a descendant of the Grey Folk. We know that he had a grey beard. He was also Angela's old mentor. Though we can only suspect the subject of her education. Angela was thought to be very old, as Oromis informed Eragon that she stayed in Ellesméra for a time, and that she is a remarkable person. If Angela is "ancient", than it is assumed that Tenga is older than her (usually the teacher has more experience, wisdom, and age than the student). Tenga is suspected to be looking for how to harvest energy from things like fire and light. Eragon asked Oromis if it was possible in Eldest, which Oromis said that "logic says it is possible", but no one has found a spell that can do it. It is also supported by this quote from Tenga "I search for the answer! exclaimed Tenga. A key to an unopened door, the secret of the trees and the plants. Fire, heat, lightning, light..." (pg 135 Brisingr (book)) Trees and plants get their energy through sunlight and soil, while fire heat and lightning are all various forms of energy that should be possible to harvest. It is possible that in Book 4 he will find the answer and teach it to Eragon, giving Eragon a huge, if not unlimited, source of energy. Oromis said that if that were possible, than they could defeat Galbatorix in an instant. True Name Early in Brisingr, the last remaining Ra'zac mentioned that Galbatorix was close to finding the true name. The real question here is the "true name" of what? *One possiblity is that the true name is of Eragon himself. This would prove advantageous to Eragon because Galbatorix thought Morzan was Eragon's father. Galbatorix would have guessed the wrong "true name" of Eragon in this case. *It could also be the true name of the Ancient Language itself. This would give Galbatorix immense power over the nature of magic. This would be a very difficult situation for Eragon to overcome in this confrontation with Galbatorix. *It could also be the name of the representative of the dragons when they made the original pact with the elves. Whatever the "true name" is, it was obviously of extreme importance to Galbatorix. Enough to hide away for years in his castle to research it and learn it's true name. From this scenario, it is unlikely that he is searching for Eragon's true name because Eragon had only found Saphira's egg months ago, long after Galbatorix began his quest to find the "true name". I believe that Glaedr may not be dead just imprisoned because it said that if a dragon is bitten at the base of the neck they will be emobilised not killed so I reckon Galbatorix is holding him prisoner. This theory is highly unlikely as it is stated in Brisingr that Glaedr is in his Hearts of Hearts, had he been captured his body would most likely still be alive. Shruikan It is possible that Shruikan is not completely corrupted, and may betray Galbatorix. This could result in Galbatorix's death, or in Shruikan's. Shruikan may be killed by either Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh or Eragon, and apologize for the evil he has done, etc. It is highly likely that Shruikan may kill Galbatorix as Paolini has stated that he based the story on the origanal star wars trilogy, and the emperor is killed by his greatest servant so this could mean Shruikan kills Galbatorix but the same could be said about Murtagh. Paolini wrote that Galbatorix killed Shruikan's Rider and through dark magic and with the help of Morzan, bound Shruikan to himself. Remember Brom's counsel to Eragon through Saphira's memory...Eragon could find some way to free Shruikan by discovering where Galbatorix overlooked a simple aspect in his spell. Eragon's Dream in the First book In Book 1, in the chapter "Deathwatch", the following dream is described: He watched as a group of people on proud horses approached a lonely river. Many had silver hair and carried tall lances. A strange, fair ship waited for them, shining under a bright moon. The figures slowly boarded the vessel; two of them, taller than the rest, walked arm in arm. Their faces were obscured by cowls, but he could tell that one was a woman.They stood one the deck of the ship and faced the shore. A man stood alone on the pebble beach, the only one who had not boarded the ship. He threw back his head and let out a long, aching cry. As it faded, the ship glided down the river, without a breeze or oars,out into the flat, empty land. The vision clouded, but just before it disappeared, Eragon glimpsed two dragons in the sky. A likely theory is that Eragon and Arya have left Galatorix on the beach as a punishment for his crimes. Another is that Eragon's promise to the Menoa Tree to give her what she wants lets her force him to leave Alagaesia without Saphira. In that case Arya and Murtagh or the other new Rider are on the ship leaving him, the 2 dragons being Thorn/Greeni and Saphira. This is likely because the people aren't riding the dragons, so they might not both be Riders. This could also be that the vault of souls is the "void" and the "spirits" of past riders and dragons (who will deny Galvatorix further control of their Eldunari rendering him vulnerable) and other characters come to the aid of Eragon and the Varden, including Brom and Selena. When the work is done and the ghosts must depart back to their eternal slumber, Eragon is crying in anguish at having to lose his parents again. There are possible answers to who the two people are on the ship: #Eragon and Arya on the ship, Galbatorix crying out. #Eragon and Arya could be the ones on the ship, Murtagh crying out. #Eragon and Arya on the ship, Roran crying out. #Eragon and Nasuada on the ship, Murtagh crying out. #Eragon and Nasuada on the ship, Roran crying out. #Roran and Katrina on the ship, Eragon crying out #Brom and Selena on the ship, Eragon crying out #Brom and Selena, Galbatorix crying out As for the two Dragons in the sky, there are four possible Dragons: *Saphira (highly likely). It was said in the books that the race of dragons was doomed to extinction. If Saphira died and was not part of the dream, Eragon would have been in a different state of mind. *Thorn (likely). As Saphira felt sorry for him. It's also possible that Thorn might rescue Saphira somehow and then, she would see him in a different light and show deep compassionate feelings for each other. Also it could be Murtagh crying out because Thorn had left him and gone with Eragon, Arya and Saphira. *Greeni (likely, as many fans suggest this one to mate with Saphira). *Shruikan (not very likely, but still an option). *Saphira I could be returning to the void taking a dead Shruikan with her Another possible theory is that it mentioned the two were taller then the rest is that the Grey Folk return to take the new riders and their dragons away to protect the land from another tyrant coming into power. Murtagh chose to stay behind after losing Thorn and breaks down in tears after watching the only people that hate him leave.